


Perfection

by ShoeHoe



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, artist jeonghwa, hyojin is whipped, so is jeonghwa, songwriter hyojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeHoe/pseuds/ShoeHoe
Summary: Soulmate au where you find your soulmate by perfection.Artist Jeonghwa and songwriter Hyojin where they find perfection in their respective professions when they're with each other.Please bear with me I'm not good at plot summaries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh in still a newbie writer, so it's not gonna be good, but please give me constructive criticism.

Jeonghwa was a small artist. She didn't consider herself very good at it, but good enough to earn her food. She'd give her paintings to her friend, Hyelin, who owned a small art and craft shop, and Hyelin would sell those paintings for her.

Hyelin was an amazing businesswoman. You would go to her shop to buy a brush, you'd come out with a dozen different art supplies and probably one of Jeonghwa's paintings.

Jeonghwa never asked her how she did it. Hey, if she's getting the money, and Hyelin isn't charging her extra for selling them, then why the hell should she question it?

 

 

Hyojin was a fairly popular songwriter. Well, no one would probably recognise her as the writer of many hit songs, but who really knows the songwriter? They just love and support the beautiful and seemingly perfect idols.

It didn't matter to Hyojin, because she didn't really care about fame. The only reason she actually became a songwriter was probably because of her passion for music, and her two annoying friends, who persuaded her to follow her dreams. The idols she wrote songs for, Solji and Hani

 

 

Jeonghwa and Hyojin were both artists. But as all artists know, there's always one thing you just can't do.

 

For Jeonghwa, flowers were her weak point.

Jeonghwa couldn't draw flowers.

Of course, it wasn't like she couldn't draw them at all, but they lacked perfection.

Jeonghwa wanted perfect flowers and she couldn't find perfect flowers.

 

 

For LE, the problem was inspiration.

There's only so many songs you can make about hating men. Especially when your idols are female, and as an added bonus, your childhood friends too. Solji and Hani had always been by her side, and completely by chance, it so happened that all three got accepted into the same company. Hyojin was happy writing songs, and Hani and Solji were happy singing. But inspiration doesn't grow on trees and LE was quickly running out of ideas.


	2. Hyojin realizes what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys funny story I accidentally posted this story and I didn't realize it until I saw it in the EXID tag. I honestly didn't plan on posting it and this story was supposed to be a one shot but... Here we are.
> 
> My writing isn't very good so feel free to point out any type or errors and give me constructive criticism.

The small bell rung out, signalling that a customer just entered the shop. Jeonghwa thought of welcoming the customer instead of Hyelin, considering she was still in the storage room, bringing out supplies. It was way too early in the morning.

"Jjong attend to the customer I still need to pull out the supplies from here." Hyelin yelled out from the back room.

"Yeah okay." Jeonghwa replied as she made her way around the art supplies to attend to the customer.

"Hi what can I help you with?" Jeonghwa asked in her best salesperson voice.

"Uh actually I just wanted to ask for directions. I'm lost. This is the first time I'm visiting Anyang and no one is open this early in the morning." The customer did seem quite flustered. 

"So where are you going? I grew up here so I'll help you out. You seem kinda familiar by the way. Are you an idol?" Jeonghwa asked, a smile on her face. Hyojin thought she looked very pretty.

"No no I'm not in idol but thank you. I just need directions back to my hotel. I'm tired." The customer smiled.

Jeonghwa wasn't buying her words about not being an idol because she was sure that the person in front of her was famous.

Jeonghwa decided to help anyway.

"So what's a person with such a fancy car doing out here in Anyang?" Jeonghwa asked, as she gave Hyojin, the customer, a glass of water after they were done figuring out the way to Hyojin's hotel.

"I was trying to get away from Seoul and I drove a lot. I didn't even realize where I was going and checked into the first hotel I saw." Hyojin explained before downing the glass.

"These paintings are beautiful by the way. Especially that one." Hyojin said, pointing towards a painting of the shop as seen from outside. Hyelin had been so happy when Jeonghwa had gifted it to her. To Hyelin, this shop was her lifeline.

"Oh. That one. Right. Thanks." Somehow, praise from this person felt good and Jeonghwa was left at a loss for words. Jeonghwa was pansexual, and she felt attracted to people regardless of their gender. But oh boy, the person in front of her was the most beautiful person she had ever met.

"Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Jeonghwa. Maybe I'll swing by one day and buy one of your paintings." Hyojin gave a smile and turned to leave.

"Yeah okay. Works for me. Bye. Drive safely." Jeonghwa smiled back.

As Hyojin drove away, Jeonghwa turned around to see Hyelin smiling widely at her.

"Ugh please don't. You heard the whole thing, didn't you? Why didn't you come out to help me? It doesn't take much time to bring out new stuff. It's a tiny shop." Jeonghwa groaned.

The smile on Hyelin's face grew. "Are you kidding me? Interrupt? The sexual tension? Me? No thanks. Why are you so against it though? The girl was clearly into girls. You're into girls. You could've asked for her number. Hell, you guys were lowkey flirting." 

"Please stop trying to match me up with anything that moves." Jeonghwa frowned.

"She was, like, really pretty. And polite. And pretty. And had a nice voice. And pretty." Hyelin looked at Jeonghwa, trying hard not to laugh. Jeonghwa snorted. "And completely out of my league."

"Sucks. You could've drawn her. She would've paid a good sum for a portrait. Or, knowing you, you would've kept one for yourself." Hyelin looked at Jeonghwa suggestively. 

Jeonghwa didn't reply.

"You would've totally kept it. I've seen all of your drawings. Some are, uh, of your previous partners, as you've told me." Hyelin waggled her eyebrows.

"... Shut up."

"Maybe you could draw her from memory?" Hyelin suggested.

"Why are you trying so much?" Jeonghwa frowned.

"I don't know... I just have a good feeling about that girl." Hyelin smiled.

 

 

•

 

 

"Goddamit why do they have phones if they can't pick up ugh" Hyojin groaned as she tried to call Hani and Solji while driving.

"Yeah manager is Solji with you?" 

"Okay I'll call in 10 minutes." Hyojin sighed as she hung up.

 

"Hey are you free right now? I really need to talk about something important and it may take a little more than two minutes to complete it." Hyojin said, as soon as Solji picked up.

"Yeah sure talk to me. What's up?"

"I, uh, I think I found my soulmate."


End file.
